User talk:TheUnknown285
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Climb page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:09, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Robert the Kinslayer Due to the removal of Jaehaerys II from tv canon we don't know if Robert's grandmother was Princess Rhaelle, therefore we don't know if he and Rhaegar were cousins. In the Baratheon history featurette, Robert implies that his claim to the Iron Throne stems from Orys Baratheon being a bastard half-brother of Aegon Targaryen and nothing more.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry for the exceptionally late reply. Wouldn't that still warrant inclusion as a kinslayer as they would still be related? TheUnknown285 (talk) 13:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Jaime's sword Let's avoid the spoiler for now, ok?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 13:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC) : Alright. TheUnknown285 (talk) 13:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Fan Studio Hi Unknown285, I tried emailing you the other week in regards to an exclusive opportunity; hopefully, it’ll be of interest! In conjunction with Telltale Games, Wikia will be working to create a unique experience for visitors of our Game of Thrones community, specifically the pages centered on the episodic Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in joining us. I’m contacting select fans of both the HBO series and the Telltale Tale Games series to see if they’d like to help with this initiative, and your Wikia activity identifies you as a great prospect. Participation in the project will involve sneak peeks at upcoming episodes, exclusive access to game developers, and other great perks not available to the general public. Interested? If so, the first step is to join us in the Wikia Fan Studio -- the virtual environment where our project will take place. You should’ve already received an invitation to register; if you haven’t, please do let me know and one will be sent promptly. Even if you aren't interested in this particular project, registering with the Fan Studio will allow us to match you with other upcoming projects that could be a great fit! Remember, you’re never under any obligation to participate in a project, and the info you provide is kept in accordance with our privacy policy. And please do refer any other Wikia community members you think might be a fit for this program by passing along a link to their user page. We value your opinion and want to insure the best candidates are invited into this project. Let me know if you are interested or have any questions, Knakveey (talk) 00:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Hi. I don't think I've gotten an actual invitation. So if you could re-send it, please. Thanks. TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC)